It is common for electronic devices to provide a user interface (e.g. a graphical user interface). A user interface may enable a user to interact with an electronic device, for example, to open applications using application icons, enter commands, to select menu items from a menu, or to enter characters using a virtual keypad. To enter text strings, the user may be provided with a physical or virtual keyboard.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.